Désillusions
by Tsuki Yoru
Summary: La manipulation est un jeu complexe et dangereux dans lequel tel est parfois pris qui croyait prendre, comme Sosuke l'apprendra à ses dépends. / ShinjiSosuke
1. Chapter 1

Yop ! Salut les gens ! J'ai l'impression que ça fait un bail que je n'ai plus posté... à part les ficclet de _The Blade and Me_ bien sûr, mais ça ne compte pas vraiment comme des fics à part entières ça U.U.  
Enfin, me revoilà avec une vraie fic cette fois, un two-shot (en deux chapitres donc, comme le IkkaYumi) que j'ai écrit cette été, ça fait longtemps donc, mais vous savez, faut le taper, le relire, le corriger... tout ça, tout ça. Ma très chère Leyounette est déjà très occupée et moi je la surcharge de travail avec mes fics pourries... T.T soeur indigne que je suis... Enfin, un grand merci à elle pour la correction en tout cas !  
Ce texte change beaucoup de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, j'ai voulu essayer autre chose que l'humour et je me suis tournée vers le angst... je sais, ça ne se voit pas et j'aurais pas dû -_-". La conclusion de l'expérience est, je crois, que je ferais mieux de m'en tenir à l'humour parce que là c'est encore pire que d'habitude xD (arreter d'écrire serait aussi une solution xD).

**Personnages:** Aizen Sosuke et Hirako Shinji (je donne les noms complet parce que quand je dis "Sosuke", les gens voient pas toujours de qui je parle U.U")  
**Guest stars: **Cette fois-ci absolument personne.  
**Pairing:** HirakoAizen  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo ce qui n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose  
**Rating:** Je crois que je n'écris vraiment que du M ^^" désolée  
**Spoiler: **Du vrai spoil pour une fois ^^", d'abord sur le tome 20 (mais qui n'a pas lu le tome 20 franchement ? xD) mais plus important sur les scans du manga japonais et l'arc "Turn back the Pendulum" qui commence donc au tome 36, chapitre 315 (mieux vaut avoir lu tout l'arc)

L'histoire se passe _avant_ "Turn back the Pendulum", voire bien avant. Pardon si les personnages sont vraiment trop OOC, j'ai beaucoup de mal à les écrire IC je crois T.T.

* * *

« Tu n'aurais pas vu ma brosse, Sosuke ? demanda Hirako Shinji, capitaine de la 5ème division des armées de la cour à Soul Society.

- Vous l'avez mise sur la deuxième étagère à gauche de la bibliothèque, capitaine, répondit le dénommé Sosuke sans lever les yeux du formulaire qu'il était en train de remplir. »

Suivant l'indication de son lieutenant, l'officier blond se dirigea vers les rayonnages de la bibliothèque située sur le mur de droite de leur bureau commun. Effectivement, sa brosse à cheveux était posée sur le meuble, devant les volumes du code militaire shinigami.

« Merci, Sosuke, lança Shinji en s'emparant de l'objet avant d'aller se poster le miroir de la pièce pour démêler sa longue chevelure.

- Mais je vous en prie, capitaine, répondit le brun, toujours assis à son bureau. »

Sosuke s'autorisa à jeter un regard sur son supérieur qui était trop absorbé dans la contemplation de son propre reflet et l'entretien de ses cheveux pour le remarquer. Le lieutenant détailla les mains longues et fines, la taille et les épaules minces, les jambes élancées et s'attarda légèrement sur le postérieur de son capitaine, malheureusement caché par le large haori qui marquait son rang dans l'armée.

Cependant, le brun baissa rapidement les yeux pour ne pas se faire repérer.

« Ce soir, murmura-t-il pour lui-même, ce soir…

- Tu as dit quelque chose, Sosuke ? demanda Shinji sans quitter son image des yeux.

- Non, rien, capitaine, répondit le plus jeune de son ton mielleux avant de refermer d'un coup sec le dossier sur lequel il travaillait. Il est dix-neuf heures, je vais rentrer.

- Oh déjà ? s'étonna le blond en vérifiant les dires du shinigami sur l'horloge accrochée au mur. Bonne soirée dans ce cas.

- A vous aussi, capitaine, à demain. »

En disant cela, le lieutenant, qui s'était levé, salua profondément son capitaine… trop profondément peut-être, car son zampakutoh glissa hors de son fourreau et tomba au sol sous le regard amusé et faussement atterré du blond.

« Tu es si maladroit, Sosuke ! soupira théâtralement Shinji.

- Pardon, je suis désolé, capitaine, s'excusa le brun en bafouillant.

- Tu n'es pourtant pas si empoté d'habitude. C'est donc de me quitter qui te met dans un tel état que tu laisses tomber ton arme ? se moqua le capitaine, un large sourire aux lèvres. »

Ayant repris contenance, Aizen renouvela ses excuses puis sortit, un mystérieux sourire sur le visage.

Le jeune lieutenant rentra chez lui sans se presser. Il avait encore le temps… Arrivé, il se lava et se changea. Il prépara son dîner, qu'il mangea, puis fit la vaisselle et rangea la cuisine. Il s'installa ensuite confortablement dans un fauteuil de son salon et se plongea dans un livre dont il ne releva les yeux qu'à vingt-deux heures passées.

Déposant l'imposant ouvrage sur la table basse, il empoigna Kyoka Suigetsu et sortit de chez lui. Une fois dans les rues du Sereitei, le jeune homme croisa la route de quelques shinigamis, comme Lisa Yadomaru ou le capitaine de la septième division qu'il salua avec courtoisie, puis emprunta des ruelles moins fréquentées, malgré le détour que cet itinéraire lui faisait faire.

Le jeune homme arriva enfin devant la porte de sa capitainerie qu'il poussa. Il entra dans le bureau qu'il partageait avec le capitaine Hirako et, sans un regard pour la pièce, le traversa pour emprunter une porte située sur le même mur que la bibliothèque. Il parcouru sans hésitation le couloir qui suivait et entra dans le vestibule auquel il conduisait.

Le lieutenant retira ses chaussures comme de rigueur dans l'entrée d'une habitation puis traversa un grand salon au centre duquel trônaient une table basse et quelques coussins et qui donnait à droite sur une cuisine. Sosuke ne prêta aucune sorte d'attention à l'appartement qu'il connaissait dans ses moindres détails et fit coulisser la paroi du fond de la salle qui donnait sur une chambre.

Assez spacieuse, la pièce était meublée d'un épais futon deux places qui faisait face à une grande armoire à côté de laquelle un grand miroir en pied reflétait la silhouette d'Aizen. Sur la droite, une bibliothèque occupait une bonne partie du mur et un guéridon soutenait un engin moderne issu de la technologie humaine appelé « mange-disque ». La machine bizarroïde était arrêtée mais plusieurs pochettes de vinyles étaient entassées à côté, ainsi que sur les étagères normalement réservées aux livres.

S'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte, Sosuke tendit l'oreille et sourit en entendant les clapotis de l'eau d'un bain. Le shinigami marcha alors jusqu'au shoji face à lui, à droite du miroir sur le mur du fond, et le fit coulisser pour entrer dans la salle d'eau située derrière. Il referma derrière lui et resta immobile quelques instants, fixant le dos de l'homme qui faisait couler son bain.

« Bonsoir, capitaine, lança le lieutenant, avec un air suffisant et moqueur très différent du visage aimable et poli qu'il arborait d'habitude. »

L'autre ne répondit pas, il sembla même ne pas avoir entendu. Devant son air neutre et son absence de réaction, Sosuke éclata de rire, puis s'installa contre le lavabo de façon à pouvoir bien observer le blond.

Celui-ci venait de fermer le robinet. Il retira ses chaussettes, qu'il jeta négligemment au sol, puis enleva son shikakusho qui suivit le même chemin. Une fois torse nu, le shinigami s'empara d'un peigne ouvragé posé sur le rebord de la vasque et entreprit de relever ses cheveux en une sorte de chignon. Cette opération terminée, il dénoua sa ceinture, laissa tomber son hakama sur le carrelage et se défit de son fundoshi.

Aizen n'avait pas perdu une miette de l'effeuillage, détaillant le corps svelte de son supérieur d'un œil avide. Le lieutenant l'observa encore se plonger dans l'eau chaude avec un soupir de contentement. Shinji se prélassa dans la baignoire pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, plongé dans le liquide jusqu'au menton. La vue de sa peau fripée lorsqu'il sortit enfin les mains de l'eau sembla néanmoins le contrarier et il se décida à attraper le savon, toujours sous le regard attentif de Sosuke. Le baigneur se savonna, tirant un sourire pervers au brun, puis finit par sortir de la baignoire.

Après son bain, l'officier blond saisit une serviette et se sécha avant d'attacher le tissu autour de sa taille comme un pagne. Il passa ensuite dans sa chambre, toujours suivit par son lieutenant qui s'assit sur le lit sans le quitter des yeux.

Hirako se posta devant la glace en pied et examina son visage. Il se fit plusieurs grimaces puis lâcha ses longs cheveux et se mit à les peigner avec difficulté, la coiffure précédente les ayant emmêlés. Sosuke ne perdait bien sûr pas une seconde du spectacle, dévorant son supérieur des yeux. Les yeux marron parcouraient le corps de l'officier de haut en bas, s'attardant sur les omoplates finement dessinées, sur la taille indécemment cambrée et sur les fesses rondes et fermes qu'il distinguait à travers le tissu. Le lieutenant déglutit péniblement. Son capitaine était vraiment beau. Son visage moqueur et ses mots acides contrastaient avec son apparence angélique mais ne faisaient qu'ajouter à son charme.

Plus Aizen observait son supérieur, plus son esprit s'embrouillait. Son imagination s'emballait et il se voyait enserrer de ses bras ce torse musclé, titiller de sa langue ces tétons roses, découvrir de ses mains ces fesses blanches… Il pouvait presque sentir ces jambes élancées se resserrer autour de son bassin, ces mains élégantes griffer ses épaules et ces lèvres fines s'ouvrir sous la caresse de sa langue tandis qu'il pilonnerait ce corps parfait de ses coups de reins…

Ces rêves éveillés étaient particulièrement frustrants pour le brun qui sentait sa tête tourner. Il se leva et s'approcha de Shinji, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son dos. Le lieutenant vit son reflet dans le miroir poser ses mains sur les hanches du blond comme il le faisait lui-même, puis les remonter pour parcourir le buste imberbe et la peau blanche et douce. Sosuke posa ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de l'homme qui ne réagit pas, continuant de démêler sa chevelure dorée.

Un sourire triomphant passa sur le visage du brun. Cette indifférence c'était sa victoire, la marque de sa réussite, la preuve qu'il maîtrisait parfaitement la perception de l'environnement de son sujet. Son illusion était parfaite, un chef d'œuvre ! Alors qu'il touchait Hirako, qu'il le caressait, qu'il se reflétait dans le miroir et qu'il ricanait doucement, son capitaine ne pouvait ni le sentir, ni le voir, ni l'entendre… Sosuke était totalement invisible et impossible à repérer pour lui. Inodore, incolore, inconsistant…

Le sourire du brun s'étira encore en pensant qu'il pourrait le violer, là, que son supérieur ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Cette sensation de pouvoir et de contrôle absolu était exquise !

Néanmoins, Sosuke se retint de profiter de « l'inconscience » de son officier supérieur malgré la grande envie qu'il en avait, parce que les douleurs post-coïtales auraient pu l'alerter et qu'il connaissait parfaitement les propriétés de Kyoka Suigestu. Cependant, si le lieutenant ne pouvait profiter physiquement du corps de Shinji, rien ne l'empêchait de jouir de la vue ! Le brun détacha la serviette qui entourait les reins de l'homme, la fit tomber au sol et put admirer Hirako dans sa nudité la plus complète.

Le jeune homme se recula pour mieux voir et retomba assis sur le lit tandis que le blond faisait passer ses cheveux sur l'autre épaule avec un soin minutieux pour poursuivre leur démêlage. Aizen l'observait toujours, fasciné. Le shinigami avait un corps si parfait et si attirant… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait ainsi espionner son capitaine mais il ne se lassait pas de ce spectacle, ni du sentiment de supériorité qui l'accompagnait. Cette situation de voyeur excitait terriblement Sosuke qui ne put contenir un faible gémissement quand Hirako se pencha en avant pour peigner sa frange, se cambrant dans une position scandaleuse.

Devant un tel spectacle, le jeune lieutenant ne put se retenir plus longtemps et glissa sa main dans son hakama pour caresser son sexe déjà dur, soupirant sans retenue.

Sosuke se masturbait depuis quelques minutes quand soudain, la voix de Shinji brisa le silence de la pièce :

« Tu n'es vraiment pas discret… »

Le jeune homme assis sur le futon se figea. Ce n'était pas possible que ces paroles lui soient adressées. Son capitaine ne _pouvait pas_ sentir sa présence. C'était impossible, _impossible _!

« Tu sais pourtant bien que je te perce toujours à jour… Sosuke. »

D'un mouvement leste, Shinji se retourna et, levant son bras droit, déchira l'air, détruisant ainsi l'illusion dont l'avait enveloppé Aizen. Ce dernier, abasourdi et complètement pétrifié, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Le capitaine de la 5ème division pencha les yeux vers son propre corps.

« Eh ! Tu m'as enlevé ma serviette, espèce de petit pervers ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air amusé. »

Il ramassa ladite serviette et la rattacha autour de sa taille avant de revenir à son subordonné, toujours immobile sur le futon.

« Ben alors, Sosuke ? T'as perdu ta langue ? »

Aizen se trouvait alors, peut-être pour la première fois de sa vie, décontenancé. Il fixa l'autre shinigami d'un air hébété quelques instants, puis paru reprendre ses esprits et retira vivement la main de son hakama, croisant les jambes pour tenter de dissimuler son érection. Ce mouvement précipité fit rire Hirako et le brun vira au rouge tomate.

« Je… euh… je suis venu pour… pour… s'affola le lieutenant, à court de mensonge, ce qui ne lui arrivait pourtant pas souvent, voire jamais.

- Tu es mignon quand tu paniques, Sosuke, ricana Shinji. Et inutile de bafouiller comme ça, je crois que j'ai très bien compris pourquoi tu es venu, poursuivit-il en fixant l'entrejambe du plus jeune d'un air suggestif.

- Capitaine… je… non…

- Oh mais si ! Tu penses vraiment que je n'ai pas remarqué la façon dont tu me regardes quand tu crois que je ne te vois pas ? »

Sosuke écarquilla les yeux. Comment ?

« En plus, franchement, faire tomber ton sabre pour que je vois sa libération sans m'en rendre compte était loin d'être subtil… C'était même gros comme une maison… Tu as déjà fait beaucoup mieux. Certaines de tes ruses étaient même très ingénieuses, je dois le reconnaître. Dommage que je les ai repérées, n'est ce pas ? glissa le blond d'un air mauvais. Je ne sais pas depuis quand exactement durent ces petites visites, mais je suis quasiment certain d'avoir repéré les six dernières. Six ça fait déjà beaucoup, Sosuke, constata Shinji qui s'approchait de son lieutenant d'une démarche féline, suis-je donc si attirant ? »

Le brun resta muet, trop estomaqué pour répondre. Il recula maladroitement sur le matelas quand le capitaine s'accroupit à quelques centimètres de lui pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu ne demandes pas comment je sais ce que tu fais quand tu viens ici ? Parce que je le savais avant de te voir, aujourd'hui, tu sais. Il y a deux semaines, chuchota le blond en se penchant à l'oreille de l'autre, j'ai déchiré ton illusion et tu ne t'en es même pas rendu compte tellement tu étais… occupé… alors j'ai eu tout loisir de t'observer… »

Sosuke frissonna violemment à cette révélation et fit un bond en arrière, s'appuyant sur ses bras pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de son supérieur en se demandant qui était le plus pervers des deux. Et comment Hirako avait pu détruire son illusion sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Comment avait-il pu laisser passer ça ?

Cependant, Shinji ne se laissa démonter par son recul et le suivit à quatre pattes, ses longs cheveux tombant sur les draps. Une fois le brun acculé contre le mur, le capitaine sourit d'un air narquois.

« Eh bien, Sosuke, tu fuis devant ton supérieur ? »

S'agenouillant entre les cuisses d'Aizen, Shinji glissa ses doigts entre les pans du kimono de son lieutenant, remontant doucement vers les épaules pour que les manches tombent et que le torse soit entièrement découvert. Le brun fixait les mains qui parcouraient son buste, tétanisé. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti. Le jeune homme leva les yeux et croisa le regard goguenard d'Hirako dont le nez touchait le sien.

A peine Sosuke eut-il le temps de cligner des yeux que le blond l'embrassait sauvagement, le plaquant violemment contre la paroi, avant de le jeter tout aussi brutalement en travers du lit, sur le dos. Le capitaine s'allongea ensuite confortablement sur son subordonné.

« Ca-capitaine…

- Du calme, Sosuke. C'est ce que tu es venu chercher après tout, non ? Alors laisse toi faire… »

Sur ces mots, le fundoshi et le hakama du brun furent brusquement tirés tous les deux vers le bas, emportant la ceinture avec eux, puis jetés sur le sol de la chambre, le laissant entièrement nu.

« Hum… fit Shinji d'un air pensif. Je me demande si je vais te laisser tes lunettes… »

Retrouvant peu à peu ses esprits, Sosuke prit les devants et retira lui-même ses lunettes qu'il posa délicatement sur le sol à côté du futon, tirant un immense sourire de satisfaction à Hirako.

« Ah ! Tu te décides enfin ? C'est bien, Sosuke ! le félicita le blond. »

En effet, Aizen s'était bel et bien « décidé ». Tout ceci n'était, après tout, que la réalisation de ses fantasmes alors pourquoi résister à son capitaine ? D'autant plus que sa position ne le lui permettait pas vraiment. La situation présentait néanmoins quelques variantes par rapport à ses rêves de domination, songea-t-il en sentant le majeur de Shinji s'introduire dans son anus.

« Détends-toi, conseilla le blond qui frottait sensuellement son érection contre la cuisse du lieutenant. »

Ce dernier, ayant parfaitement retrouvé ses esprits, aurait aimé reprendre le contrôle de la situation, aussi il tenta d'inverser leurs positions en faisant basculer Shinji sous lui. Malheureusement, le capitaine semblait avoir déjà prévu cette éventualité et l'empêcha de bouger en plaquant son genou en bas de son torse.

« Sois sage, tu veux, souffla le blond avant de le réembrasser, sa langue se faufilant entre les dents de Sosuke et trouvant sa congénère qui, cette fois-ci, se prêta au jeu de bonne grâce. »

Aizen se crispa en sentant le doigt en lui remuer et frissonna lorsque l'index le pénétra à son tour. Le jeune homme se tortillait sous cette intrusion plutôt désagréable, Shinji essayait pourtant de le détendre en faisant des mouvements en ciseaux.

« Tu ne me facilite pas vraiment la tâche, Sosuke, grommela le shinigami blond. »

Pour tenter d'accélérer les choses, il enfonça brusquement ses doigts le plus loin possible, jusqu'à toucher la prostate de son subordonné. Ce dernier jeta un cri à ce contact et son corps trembla quelques instants qu'Hirako mit à profit pour finir de le préparer sommairement.

Retirant ses doigts, l'aîné se redressa et s'agenouilla sur le lit, entraînant Aizen à sa suite. Le capitaine le fit lentement asseoir sur son sexe dressé, savourant la progression de celui-ci dans ce joli petit cul si étroit.

Sosuke se détendit peu à peu et se laissa finalement aller sous les caresses et les coups de reins de son capitaine. Le brun s'entendait gémir de plaisir sans pouvoir s'arrêter… Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça… Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça _du tout_ ! Ce n'était pas censé se passer comme ça mais c'était terriblement bon…

Le plaisir montait et le submergeait totalement. Il avait l'impression de se noyer. Il suffoquait. La volupté l'étouffait. Chaque nouvelle pénétration le poussait plus loin comme si on lui enfonçait d'avantage la tête sous l'eau…

Enfin l'orgasme vint. Ce fut comme une grande bouffée d'air après être resté trop longtemps dans la mer. Son sperme se répandit sur son ventre et sur la peau de son amant qui libéra sa semence en lui.

Les deux hommes restèrent immobiles de longues minutes, reprenant leur souffle et redescendant lentement de leur petit nuage, puis Shinji renversa Aizen sur le futon, s'allongeant à demi sur lui. Les longs cheveux du blond glissaient de ses épaules et venaient caresser légèrement le buste du lieutenant qu'ils effleuraient.

« Ma foi, Sosuke, je dois admettre que tu es un bon coup, souffla Hirako.

- Merci, capitaine. Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus, sourit le concerné.

- Pas mal ?! s'offusqua le blond. Je ne suis pas juste « pas mal », je suis le meilleur coup du Sereitei, mon cher ! »

Sosuke se retint de demander si pour pouvoir affirmer cela, il les avait tous testés.

Le brun nota au passage qu'il était de nouveau capable de se contenir et d'étaler un sourire faussement admiratif, amusé et innocent sur son visage — tout semblait donc rentré dans l'ordre dans son cerveau. Il se maudit intérieurement d'avoir perdu le contrôle et s'être laisser berner par son capitaine. Ses illusions étaient manifestement trop faibles puisque l'officier pouvait les repérer aussi facilement, il lui faudrait encore de l'entraînement avant de pouvoir mettre en œuvre ses grands projets…

Ceci dit, la situation étant ce qu'elle était, il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que son zampakutoh ait failli et le brun pouvait facilement voir beaucoup d'avantages à ladite situation… des avantages à exploiter, bien sûr.

* * *

Je n'ai pas trop d'espoir quant à la qualité que vous pourriez trouver à cette fic mais j'espère qu'elle vous aura au moins distraits un moment ^^" Ceci dit j'aimerais bien avoir vôtre avis sur ce qui ne va pas dedans pour peut-être un jour retenter quelque chose du même genre. J'espère que vous serez quand même là pourle deuxième et dernier chapitre (si il n'y avait que celui-là ça serait UA ^^"). Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et encore toutes mes excuses à MmeRoronoa pour avoir mis ce couple dans ce sens là ^^" (elle comprendra je pense).

PS: mes plus plates excuses pour le jeu de mot tordu et pervers du résumé ^^"


	2. Chapter 2

Bon-soir/-jour/appétit/nuit/etc...  
Un peu plus d'une semaine après le premier chapitre, je poste celui-ci. C'est le dernier donc. J'ai tenté tant bien que mal de raccrocher mon histoire au canon du manga mais... enfin vous verrez bien ^^".  
Oh et puis bon courage à tous ceux qui font leur rentrée (n'est-ce pas kohai ^^).  
Comme d'habitude, Leyounette a gentiment/adorablement/saintement corrigé ce chapitre donc merci à elle (et pardon de n'avoir pas gardé toutes tes modifications ^^").

**Personnages:** Aizen Sosuke et Hirako Shinji  
**Guest stars: **Hiyori et deux pauv' shinigamis de base qu'ont rien demandé à personne U.U et aussi un OC (enfin pour ce qu'elle apparait... rassurez vous vous la verrez même pas passer U.U)  
**Pairing:** HirakoAizen (et puis un tout petit Hirako OC  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de _Bleach_ appartiennent à Tite Kubo ce qui n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose (surtout au vu de ce que je fais avec ^^")  
**Rating:** La fic est M mais ce chapitre-ci ne mérite pas ce rating j'en ai peur ^^"  
**Spoiler: **Du vrai spoil pour une fois ^^", d'abord sur le tome 20 (mais qui n'a pas lu le tome 20 franchement ? xD) mais plus important sur les scans du manga japonais et l'arc "Turn back the Pendulum" qui commence donc au tome 36, chapitre 315 (mieux vaut avoir lu tout l'arc)

Je rappelle que l'histoire se passe _avant_ "Turn Back The Pendulum" juste au cas où U.U.  
J'ai inclus là-dedans tout un tas de théories à moi, je suis désolée si vous ne voyez pas les choses à ma façon et j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçus pour autant.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois que Sosuke Aizen et son capitaine entretenaient une relation « intime ». Ils se retrouvaient plus ou moins régulièrement dans l'appartement de l'un ou l'autre après leurs heures de services pour des parties de jambes en l'air enfiévrées. Il arrivait aussi quelques fois, lorsque Shinji était, selon ses propres mots, « en manque » ou qu'il trouvait Sosuke « trop mignon » — d'après ses critères personnels, manifestement étranges, car le brun ne pensait pas avoir jamais fait quelque chose qu'on puisse qualifier de « mignon » — que le capitaine se jette littéralement sur le plus jeune dans leur bureau et le prenne sauvagement contre une table ou à même le sol.

Si la domination d'Hirako l'avait d'abord irrité, Aizen trouvait finalement son compte dans leur « relation » chaotique. Après tout, se faire passer pour un éternel soumis s'accordait parfaitement avec le rôle de gentil garçon qu'il s'était donné et Shinji semblait moins se méfier de lui.

Le blond, lui, appréciait particulièrement ces rendez-vous car, contrairement à ses nombreuses fréquentations féminines, Sosuke n'avait pas besoin de cadeaux, de dîners romantiques ni de numéros de charme interminables pour le décider à coucher avec lui. Le brun ne lui demandait pas non plus d'être fidèle — ils n'étaient pas _vraiment_ ensemble après tout — alors que ses autres conquêtes lui auraient fait un scandale monstrueux si jamais il avait osé les tromper, ne serait-ce qu'une fois… Ce qu'il ne faisait pas, bien sûr ! Enfin, sauf avec Sosuke, mais ça c'était une autre histoire…

Les deux officiers de la 5ème division avaient en quelque sorte passé un accord tacite : entre eux, il n'y avait que du sexe, rien d'autre. En dehors de ces moments intimes, rien n'avait — en apparence — changé dans leur relation.

Cependant, après ces quelques mois, pas mal de questions avaient germées dans l'esprit de Sosuke. Fantasmer sur son capitaine ne lui avait jamais posé problème, c'était purement physique, mais certains sentiments qui commençaient à poindre en lui lui semblaient bien plus gênant, voire dangereux ; la jalousie envers les multiples conquêtes qu'Hirako avait continué de collectionner par exemple.

La dernière en date avait même eu le culot de venir flirter avec son capitaine jusque dans leur bureau la veille.

« Vraiment, Shinji-kun, tu devrais couper tes cheveux. Tu serais très mignon avec les cheveux courts, avait-elle minaudé en se dandinant comme la dinde qu'elle était. »

Sosuke aurait voulu lui sauter à la gorge et l'étrangler ! A la place, il avait étiré ses lèvres en un sourire bienveillant et amusé en regardant son supérieur grimacer et gesticuler pour expliquer que sa chevelure lui plaisait telle qu'elle était. Le lieutenant n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait raison.

Aizen adorait les longs cheveux blonds qui glissaient sur son corps en mille caresses quand ils faisaient l'am… quand ils baisaient. Dieu, que ce terme lui paraissait sale et répugnant ! Mais c'était bien le seul qui correspondait à leur situation.

« Tu crois que je devrais raccourcir mes cheveux, Sosuke ? demanda soudain Hirako, planté devant un miroir.

- Je crois que vous devriez vous occupez de votre travail, capitaine, répondit le lieutenant d'un ton détaché en relevant à peine les yeux du rapport qu'il relisait.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, reprocha Shinji. »

Aizen abandonna son travail — et ses réflexions sur le niveau intellectuel proche du zéro absolu des conquêtes de son supérieur — pour un instant et regarda son capitaine avec un soupir mi-las, mi-amusé. Les paroles de sa petite amie le dérangeaient apparemment plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

« Je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous couper les cheveux, capitaine, déclara le brun d'une voix claire en regardant son interlocuteur dans les yeux. »

Hirako eut presque l'air soulagé mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Mais tu n'as aucun sens de l'esthétique, toi ! se lamenta théâtralement le blond. »

Sosuke sourit à la remarque. Son capitaine ne se couperait pas les cheveux.

« De toute façon vous n'allez pas rester longtemps avec elle, fit observer le lieutenant, de nouveau occupé de ses papiers.

- Qui ça ?

- Eh bien mais votre amie… Celle qui voulait que vous vous coupiez les cheveux… Je ne sais pas son nom, elle ne s'est pas présentée… »

Il réussit à effacer de sa voix tout le dédain et le mépris qui auraient dû s'y trouver en parlant de cette cruche. Comment son capitaine pouvait-il fréquenter des créatures aussi stupides et mal élevées ?

« Ah, elle ! se rappela Shinji d'un air blasé, comme si lui aussi avait déjà oublié le nom de la pauvre fille. Je l'ai larguée hier soir. »

Aucune émotion ne transparut sur le visage de Sosuke. Il n'interrompit pas ses gestes et sa main ne trembla pas. C'est à peine s'il cligna des yeux et pourtant cette information lui avait fait la plus grande impression. Sans sa merveilleuse maîtrise de soi, il aurait pu sourire victorieusement.

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? Elle avait l'air plutôt gentille pourtant, enchaîna le lieutenant dans une parfaite représentation de l'hypocrisie faite shinigami. »

Son ton était resté parfaitement détaché alors qu'il proférait cet énorme mensonge. Il ne _devait_ pas avoir l'air impliqué et il ne devait pas montrer que la seule chose qu'il ait trouvé chez cette fille, c'était de la bêtise.

« Oh, soupira le blond, je me suis lassé… »

A la vue de sa mine concentrée et neutre, Shinji, qui guettait la réaction de son lieutenant, crut comprendre que la nouvelle lui était indifférente et retourna s'asseoir, reportant son attention sur son bureau et les dossiers qui l'y attendaient.

Trouvant le travail administratif mortellement ennuyeux, Hirako leva la tête quelques minutes plus tard pour demander l'air de rien :

« Tu viens ce soir ? »

Sosuke lui fit l'honneur d'un peu d'attention.

« Ce n'était pas prévu, dit finalement le brun après un bref silence.

- Je sais mais j'ai besoin de… distraction, expliqua Shinji en haussant les épaules. J'étais censé voir Kimiko mais puisqu'on n'est plus ensemble…

- Oh je vois, poursuivit Sosuke. Je n'ai rien de prévu.

- Alors je compte sur toi à l'horaire habituel, conclut le capitaine. »

La conversation s'était déroulée sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre n'ait l'air plus concerné ou impliqué que si ils avaient parlé de la pluie et du beau temps et pourtant, tous deux attendaient désormais le soir avec impatience.

Malgré cela, le reste de la journée se passa tout à fait normalement — bien qu'avec une lenteur exaspérante.

La nuit tombée, Sosuke sortit de chez lui, ferma sa porte et se mit en route vers les quartiers de son capitaine, profitant du court trajet pour réfléchir à ses plans. Plus il fréquentait Hirako en privé, plus il l'appréciait et il finissait par se dire qu'à tout prendre, le blond pourrait s'avérer une agréable « distraction » pour lui aussi quand il se serait élever au rang de divinité et que le garder à portée de main n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que cela…

Aizen était encore plongé dans ses réflexions quand il arriva devant la porte de leur sujet, porte qu'il ouvrit sans gêne pour pénétrer dans le salon, puis dans la chambre où l'attendait le blond.

« Tu es en retard, lança le propriétaire des lieux avant de se jeter sur le brun sans plus de cérémonie. »

Plus tard, alors qu'il gémissait de plus en plus fort sous les assauts répétés de son capitaine, Sosuke nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il lui fallait vraiment trouver un moyen de garder Hirako en vie et à ses côtés.

Plus tard, comme Sosuke s'accrochait vivement aux cheveux de son supérieur au moment de l'orgasme sans pour autant les lâcher après, Shinji lui murmura, moqueur :

« Tu les aimes tant que ça mes cheveux ?

- Je les adore, avoua le lieutenant à qui cette confession ne coûtait rien. »

Bien plus tard, tous deux retombèrent sur le lit, épuisés, et Sosuke s'endormit rapidement, passant pour la troisième fois la nuit chez son amant.

Le lendemain matin, Aizen se leva tôt, avant son capitaine et rentra chez lui pour se laver et se changer avant de se rendre à la capitainerie de sa division où l'attendaient les deux hommes qu'il devait superviser pour une excursion dans le monde humain pour la journée.

La mission se déroula sans encombre pour Sosuke, si ce n'est qu'il pensa plusieurs fois se débarrasser des shinigamis qui l'accompagnaient et qui étaient proprement insupportables. Au lieu de cela, il réussit à ce que l'un d'eux se fasse blessé alors que l'autre, censé assurer les arrières de son compagnon, n'avait pas pu voir venir le danger – Kyoka Suigetsu s'en était assuré. Bien sûr, ce fut finalement Sosuke lui-même qui sauva l'homme d'une mort prétendue certaine, lui administra les premiers soins refusa ses remerciements avec la plus grande modestie, pardonnant généreusement au deuxième soldat son incompétence.

« Si deux shinigamis avaient suffit, je n'aurais pas été envoyé avec vous, avait décrété le lieutenant. On ne peut pas toujours exécuter les ordres, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire bienveillant. »

Il rappelait ainsi volontairement à l'homme qu'il avait failli à son devoir pour éviter qu'il ne se sente absout. Pour augmenter encore son malaise, le brun exagéra de façon éhontée la gravité de la blessure du troisième combattant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien. Ce sera un banal accident, avait assuré l'officier. Je ne voudrais pas vous voir dégradé pour une faute d'inattention. »

Laissant sous-entendre qu'il sauvait, par son silence, la carrière du shinigami sain et sauf, Aizen se l'attachait par les liens de la culpabilité, de la reconnaissance et du secret. Quant au blessé, il semblait prêt à lui élever un autel par gratitude pour l'avoir sauvé d'une mort qu'il croyait avoir frôlée. Tous deux pensaient lui devoir leur vie.

Sosuke revenait donc à la Soul Society avec deux nouveaux admirateurs et en ayant brillamment accompli sa mission, ce qui le mettait somme toute de fort bonne humeur. Il se hâta vers sa division pour rédiger au plus vite son rapport et pouvoir le rendre le lendemain à la première heure. La rapidité de travail faisait partie de son rôle d'officier modèle aux yeux du Gotei 13.

Comme souvent, le capitaine Hirako s'était absenté un moment, sans doute pour rendre visite à l'un de ses amis. Le lieutenant de la 5ème division s'installa à sa table et rédigea son rapport en un temps record. Il apposait sa signature en bas de la dernière page quand son supérieur entra.

« Bonjour, capitaine, salua le brun.

- 'Lut, Sos'ke, grimaça le plus vieux qui tenait un mouchoir devant son nez.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? demanda Aizen en désignant le nez qui saignait ou avait saigné assez abondamment à en juger par la couleur du mouchoir.

- Ai croisé Hiyori, expliqua brièvement Shinji en tâtant prudemment l'appendice blessé. »

Sosuke rit intérieurement de la bêtise de son capitaine. Pourquoi donc se laissait-il traiter ainsi par une « amie » qui plus est inférieure à lui ? C'était pathétique.

« Voilà mon rapport sur la mission d'aujourd'hui. Vous voudrez bien le lire et le signer ? demanda poliment le lieutenant en déposant le papier sur le bureau d'Hirako. »

Ce dernier acquiesça vaguement par une série de grognements entrecoupés de reniflements assez peu élégants.

« Dans ce cas, j'ai fini ma journée. A ce soir, capitaine. »

Sosuke s'apprêtait à partir quand la voix du blond l'arrêta.

« Inutile de venir ce soir. »

Un peu surpris, le plus jeune se retourna.

« Ni demain, ni aucun des jours qui suivront, ajouta Hirako sans regarder son subordonné. »

Le brun connaissait bien son capitaine ; c'était une rupture. Il analysa la situation en quelques secondes, faisant passer son silence pour de la stupéfaction, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas totalement jouée. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment dans leur relation, n'est ce pas ? Alors pas besoin de sentiments dans leur rupture non plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de jouer les amoureux transis ou les amants délaissés, pas de discours pathétique, pas de larme de désespoir, pas de haut cri…

« Puis-je demander pourquoi ? questionna Sosuke de son habituel ton poli.

- Que veux-tu, Sosuke ? Je me suis lassé, c'est tout, répondit Shinji, d'un air exagérément fatigué.

- Entendu, fut le seul mot du lieutenant à cette annonce. »

Sur ce, le jeune homme salua respectueusement, tourna les talons et sortit.

Hirako le regarda partir, se sentant le cœur un peu serré par le regret. Que lui en aurait-il coûté de le garder encore un peu ? Il secoua vivement la tête à cette pensée ; non, il ne devait pas se laisser aller à s'attacher à Sosuke et à devenir possessif : cela signifiait perdre sa très précieuse liberté. Il était hors de question de s'enchaîner à un homme — ou une femme, peu importait —, son vice-capitaine qui plus est, et le début de sentiments qu'il pouvait voir germer dans son cœur, associée au remord de laisser partir le brun ne faisait que lui confirmer qu'il _avait_ fait le bon choix.

D'ailleurs, son comportement de l'avant-veille avec sa désormais « ex » petite-amie était également une preuve irréfutable s'il en est qu'il perdait la tête… En effet, s'il avait largué la jeune femme blonde, pourtant généreusement pourvue par la nature, ce n'était pas à cause d'une quelconque remarque sur ses cheveux mais parce qu'elle avait outrepassé ses droits en venant jusqu'à son bureau. Il interdisait à toutes ses conquêtes de venir le trouver sur son lieu de travail depuis qu'il avait commencé à « voir » Sosuke en privé. Dans l'esprit du blond, son lieutenant et ses multiples conquêtes n'appartenaient pas au même monde et il tenait à ce que l'un reste éloigné des autres. D'ailleurs, l'instauration de cette règle aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille quant à son affection pour le jeune homme…

C'est parce qu'il se surprenait parfois à penser qu'il avait l'air de garder jalousement le brun pour lui seul qu'il avait décidé de réagir. Le capitaine de la 5ème division détestait que son amant voie ses petites amies et se trouvait déjà bien embarrassé lorsqu'il croisait le brun dans la rue alors qu'une fille était accrochée à son bras. La jalousie n'avait pas sa place dans leur relation et si elle s'imposait alors cette relation n'avait plus de raison d'être…

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez lui que Sosuke s'aperçut que ses paumes saignaient presque tant il avait enfoncé ses ongles dedans. Comment son capitaine osait-il ? Le brun fit les cents pas dans son appartement pendant ce qui lui parut une éternité, cherchant une vengeance digne de lui… Soudain, il eut une illumination et se jeta sur le sol, soulevant un de ses tatamis dont la mobilité était dissimulée par une illusion de Kyoka Suigetsu. Le jeune homme extirpa de sa cachette une feuille sur laquelle figuraient les noms des shinigamis qui devaient lui servir de cobayes quand il en viendrait à tester ses méthodes sur des humains, dans quelques années. Parcourant rapidement la liste des yeux, il eut un sourire cruel, c'était des hommes dont il voulait se débarrasser car il pensait qu'ils pourraient entraver sa marche vers le pouvoir mais, en reconsidérant les choses, aucun d'eux ne représentait un réel danger. Personne ne représentait de réel danger pour lui, pour son intelligence, pour son génie ! Personne !

Le shinigami eut un sourire cruel puis brûla la liste à l'aide d'un sort de kidô. Il attrapa ensuite une feuille vierge et un pinceau et composa le début de sa nouvelle liste, trois noms : Hirako Shinji, Sakugaki Hiyori et Muguruma Kensei. Son capitaine et deux de ses meilleurs amis parmi lesquels en plus se trouvait le capitaine de la 9ème division, chargée des enquêtes, c'était parfait ! Un nouveau plan germait peu à peu dans son esprit… Il aurait besoin de temps… De plus de temps et d'entraînement qu'il ne l'avait initialement prévu, peut être même beaucoup plus, mais peu importait, il entrevoyait déjà le sommet vers lequel ce nouveau chemin l'emmènerait…

Satisfait, Sosuke déposa sa nouvelle liste à la place de l'ancienne après l'avoir très rapidement relue. Trois personnes c'était peu, mais d'autres viendraient s'ajouter au fur et à mesure et il y avait toujours des imprévus, des shinigamis dont il ne pouvait prévoir la présence — surtout autant à l'avance — mais ce n'était pas un problème : plus on est de fous plus on rit ! Un sourire mauvais s'installa sur son visage tandis qu'il refermait sa cachette et rajustait le tatami par dessus…

Les rapports entre le capitaine de la 5ème division et son lieutenant ne changèrent pas du tout aux yeux du reste du monde. L'un était poli et respectueux, l'autre moqueur et sarcastique. Cependant, eux-mêmes voyaient bien le tournant qu'avait pris leur relation. Ils étaient de plus en plus distants, Shinji faisant tout son possible pour entretenir ce froid entre eux. Moins il fréquentait Aizen, plus il se pensait protégé…

De son côté, Sosuke s'entraînait toujours plus dur pour amener ses illusions à la plus haute perfection en les rendant totalement indétectables. Hirako ne sut jamais quels progrès fulgurants il avait fait et se laissait berner par les mirages volontairement faibles que le lieutenant créait à son attention. Le blond se croyait donc toujours capable de repérer les tours de passes-passes de son subordonné jusqu'au jour où il perdit toute sa vie en une soirée, depuis son grade de capitaine jusqu'à sa nature humaine…

La première chose que fit Shinji, exilé sur terre et en proie avec un hollow féroce à l'intérieur de lui-même, dès qu'il put de nouveau se mouvoir correctement fut de couper rageusement avec son sabre ses longs cheveux dorés que Sosuke aimait tant et qui le lui rappelait beaucoup trop.

* * *

Fin. Désolée si certaines attendaient un happy ending mais ç'aurait été completement UA et le Ua pour moi c'est comme l'OOC: je l'aime chez les autres mais j'aime pas en faire ^^".  
Sinon, je sais que ca peut paraitre bizarre que Sosuke ait une liste écrite de ses futures victimes (franchement, quel méchant manipulateur et traitre digne de ce nom laisserait des preuves pareilles chez lui alors qu'il sort ?) mais je suppose aussi qu'à cette époque il devait être moins mature qu'après et peut-être un peu moins prudent... non ? Non ? Bon bah alors malgré cette pathétique tentative de justification je dois encore vous présenter des excuses pour ce OOC chronique T.T.  
J'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues (remarque, après le premier chapitre... oui mais celui-là est pire U.U) et que vous voudrez bien me laisser une petite review quand même ^^... non? Bon bah tant pis alors T.T


End file.
